


Fallin all in you

by V_Malfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Malfoy/pseuds/V_Malfoy
Summary: Dean sings for Sam‘s and Gabriels wedding and Castiel can‘t help but fall for him.Fluffy little oneshot (:





	Fallin all in you

How any guest at a wedding could actually enjoy themselves would always be unexplainable to Castiel. He sighed deeply and looked over to his left where his son Jack was happily eating a pice of cake, entertaining half of their table by how adorable he looked by doing so. He smiled at his son and removed a few crumbles from his sons dress shirt.  
It was the day of his favorite brothers wedding; he really should be happier... It wasn’t that he didn’t feel thrilled about the fact that his brother was finally settling down with the love of his life, it was just that it reminded him way to much of his own wedding six years ago. He had adored his wife Amelia and had been over the moon with the news of her pregnancy shortly after their wedding. It had been just like he had imagined how his life would go, until his beloved wife died two days after having their son. When he was honest with himself, he had been hiding himself with Jack and his work in his own little bubble, working at home and avoiding all kinds of human interactions besides walks to the playground and shoppingtrips. His brother Gabriel had always been by his side, especially while the first horrible year after Amelias death lasted and Castiel had been overwhelmed with grief and the novelty to care for an infant. But as a team, it had worked out. Then four years ago, Gabriel had found his groom. Of course Castiel had met the man that had stopped Gabriels endless affaires and had been pleasantly surprised by him. His brothers usual preferences were tall and gorgeous blonde women with great curves, Sam Winchester was the complete opposite. Well, he was tall and very handsome; but also very much a man. He was a lawyer from Lawrence that had opened his own law firm with his brother and their uncle shortly after graduating Stanford and they seemed to be pretty successful doing so. Gabriel had often tried to tempt Castiel to meet Sams family but Castiel had always declined. Meeting new people if he didn’t absolutely had to wasn’t exactly his favorite thing.. He tried to work on himself to get outside more, mostly for Jack because his son loved humanity, but still he avoided groups of people. But obviously there was no way of getting around his brothers wedding. It was a nice and rather intimate party of around fifty people, but it still felt overwhelming. Also it hadn’t really helped that Sam’s elder brother Dean was the most handsome man Castiel had ever laid eyes on. He tried not to stare at the gorgeous figure next to Sam who appeared to be very outspoken and open. As soon as Castiel had seen him for the first time this very morning, he had stopped wondering why Gabriel wouldn’t shut up about the Winchester’s. Obviously he loved Sam, but he also genuinely liked Dean, which seemed to be very fun to talk to and a true friend. Also he had played with Jack for a while and Castiels heart had melted faster than he would ever admit. But even though everyone seemed to love Dean, Castiel had felt absolutely intimidated by his beauty and had merely managed to say hello to him. He hated himself sometimes for being this bad around people, but he couldn’t help himself. When Amelia had been by his side, he had felt safer and his social anxiety had been quieter. But now that he was alone there was no getting around it anymore. He sighed again and watched how his brother listened in awe to a story Sam was telling the group. Gabriel deserved to be this happy. Being lost in his thoughts, Castiel hadn’t noticed that Jack had finished his cake and jumped happily to his feet. „Daddy, can I go over and play with Boomer, please?“ Castiel nodded at his son and smiled as the boy ran after Sams huge golden retriever. A hand appeared on his shoulder and he looked up to see Gabriel taking Jacks seat. „How are you doing, little bro? You seem lonely, buddy.“ Gabriel looked at him with his usual worried expression. Castiel really didn’t wanted him to be worried at his own wedding so he plastered a smile to his face. „It’s fine. I’m just not used to be surrounded by so many people. But it really is a nice Party, Gabe. I’m so happy for you guys.“  
„I know you are. Just want you to have fun, too. But we’re gonna dance in a few, thought I’d give you a warning. I bribed Dean to sing for our wedding dance, try not to drool on the tablecloth.“ He winked at him and walked over to Sam who held out a bottle of whiskey to Dean, who seemed a little less self secure while he nervously fumbled a guitar out of it’s case.  
Sing? That intelligent, gorgeous, kind and funny man could also sing? Did that man had no flaws at all..? Castiel nipped at his champagne as he watched him take a big gulp out of the bottle his brother offered him. „You really sure you want that stupid song?“ He heard Dean ask Sam while he flushed and covered his eyes with the bottle for a moment. „Yes that one. Please Dean.“ Yeah, yeah. No need for puppy eyes.“ Dean took another big gulp and started to tune the guitar as Gabriel proudly announced their first dance as a couple. The other guests stopped their conversations and gathered around the couple and Dean. Jack and Boomer came running to Castiel, the dog sat down next to him and his son climbed on his lap and snuggled into his arms. He pressed a kiss to his head and looked up again, only to see the eyes of a smiling Dean on him.  
And wow, that smile could end wars. He flushed and managed to smile back, hating himself for being shy as a teenager. Sam kissed Gabriels hand and got the smaller quirky man into a dancing position as Dean played a soft melody. They moved slowly as Dean started to sing, but Castiel was too mesmerized by his voice to really watch the dance. It was just a stupid romantic Popsong, but Deans voice was deep, and just as beautiful as the man himself. 

*„Be my summer in a winter day love  
I can't see one thing wrong  
Between the both of us  
Be mine, be mine, yeah  
Anytime, anytime  
Ooh, you know I've been alone for quite a while  
haven't I? I thought I knew it all  
Found love but I was wrong  
More times than enough  
But since you came along“

Castiel felt like crying. He had goosebumps all over his body and couldn’t tear his eyes away from Dean who stared at his guitar with the most beautiful blush on his cheeks. 

„I'm thinking baby  
You are bringing out a different kind of me  
There's no safety net that's underneath, I'm free  
Falling all in  
You fell for men who weren't how they appeared, yeah  
Trapped up on a tightrope now we're here, we're free  
Falling all in you“

He hugged his son closer to his chest and tried to look normal. With every second he felt how he lost more and more of his heart to this man that he hadn’t even really ever talked to.

„Every time I see you baby I get lost  
If I'm dreaming, baby, please don't wake me up  
Every night I'm with you I fall more in love  
Now I'm laying by your side  
Everything feels right since you came along“

How could one man be this perfect? Castiel felt like he could see the depth of his glowingly beautiful soul while he sang and gave up looking normal. He thanked heaven for creating this song, the perfect moment and Dean himself.  
Dean ended the song by playing the soft melody for a moment longer before everyone started clapping. Castiel was still overwhelmed by his feelings and felt frozen. As usual, Jack brought him back to reality by asking very loudly; „Daddy, why are you crying?“ He looked at his son whose tiny hands started to wipe tears from his cheeks. „Sorry darling, I didn’t notice. I really liked the song.“ Jack beamed at him. „Me too! Dean is awesome, right dad?“ Castiel nodded fiercely and prayed that no one else had noticed just how much he had liked it. Jack laughed happily and jumped back to his feet to try to get Boomer to do a wedding dance with him as well.  
„So, I’m awesome, huh?“ Castiel almost dropped his glass when Dean appeared right in front of him and nervously scratched his neck. „Stupid song, but Sammy really likes it. This seat taken?“ He pointed at the empty seat next to Castiel who stared at Dean dumbfounded and managed to make an inviting gesture to the chair. „Cool. So, how come a gorgeous man like you is hiding all alone over here? You are Castiel, Gabs little brother, right? Shame we haven’t really met before.“ Castiel blushed even more and nodded lightly, unable to stop staring into Deans eyes. „He mentioned you’d be hot so I had to check you out...“ He grinned sheepishly. „Any chance a guy could hope to dance with you later?“ Castiels mouth dropped open. „You? With.. me?“ „Yeah, you down? I didn’t manage to find a date for the wedding, well thank god for that! Would have been awkward to dump a stranger at my brothers wedding to hit on the best man.“ He laughed nervously. „Err.. Yes. Yes I would like that.“ „Great! So you having a good time here? I heard you are a...“ Castiel accidentally interrupted him midsentence. „Do you know how breathtakingly gorgeous you are?“ He tilted his head and stared into Deans eyes. „There’s just no way you are also a nice person. You are a lawyer, so I guess you have to be pretty smart, your voice makes me cry, your face and your body are worth being sculpted into marble and you seem great with people. There can’t be a perfect human being. You have to have flaws.“ Dean looked shocked at Castiels speech, but laughed then. „No one ever described me as perfect.“ He smiled and put his hand to Castiels cheek. „But if you have to know, I’m pretty impulsive sometimes.“ Cas smiled at Dean as he moved closer, waited for a moment as they were only an inch apart and kissed him.

 

*Fallin all in you - Shawn Mendes


End file.
